1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved electrical switch construction and method of making the same as well as to an improved diaphragm seal means for such an electrical switch construction or the like and method of making such a diaphragm seal means.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide an electrical switch construction having a housing means carrying an electrical switch means and an actuator means for actuating an operating plunger means of the electrical switch means, the construction having a flexible diaphragm seal means disposed against the electrical switch means to seal the same to a part of the housing means and define a chamber with that part of the housing means so that the switch means is sealed therein. Such prior known diaphragm seal means has a portion thereof that is disposed between the plunger means and the actuator means and is responsive to the pressure differential acting across that portion of the diaphragm seal means.